User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
Hi Crazy-Lihkan38 -- we are excited to have EAW Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello, I've been editing here recently and wondered that if you are the only administrator and you haven't edited in a while, that maybe I could help. If you have stopped editing completely then I would be more than happy to take over the wikia from you. Many thanks - Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 12:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin I would be honored. . 19:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome May I ask why left the wiki though? . 19:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. Understandable, its annoying when no one wants to help, so you lose steam totally understandable. . 20:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! good to meet you, sir! I am sorry to tell you that I don't own EAW but, I am a Star Wars geek, and can edit the "Trivia" or "Behind the Scene" secton...Glad to help! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:THanks Thanks man, I'm working on the buttons, and the page articles backgrounds. . 20:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I am on it. Thanks for accepting me. Did you know chance and I worked in the battlefront wiki together as admin? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Helpful edit Here's a brief example of my work: Imperial Star Destroyer.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit Something for you to know, sometime my edit will fill the recent activity list. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Why is the top of this wiki glitchy??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) CC Don't worry, I will ask community central. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Credit I got the credit for the Template Page because chance stole the Idea from me. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey About the Template page, yes I did take it from Anakin Skyobiliviator, I forgot to give him credit where credit is due, so I fixed the issue, and It won't happen again. It was theft and I don't understand the glitch what is it? . 22:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitche Its not a glitch, um try cleaning the cache on your browser it might do that and its not doing it for me. My issue is that I cannot get the Favicon to work. . 22:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) EAW Look, sir, I know EAW stand for Empire At War, but the nickname is weird: it remind me of "Eew!" as in a disgusting remark...can you pick a different abreviation??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Um Glitch Ok as fore the Random page glitche I will work on that, but the wiki word mark doesn't appear to me as a glitch due to its already a small image to the borders, and that its a work in progress, and How do you like my identification of you? I will work on some more userboxes but in the meantime, I will work on the random page button, cause thats a glitch its still a work in progress it should be fixed by tomorrow. I have to go to defensive driving so I'll worry about that later. And do you have Xfire. . 22:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) glitch I know how to fix the glitch but I need an admin to do the job. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Repair To repair the glitch you put: .WikiHeader { margin-top:; } In the MediaWiki:Wikia.css Glitch Repair To repair the glitch you put: . WikiHeader { margin-top:10px; } In the MediaWiki:Wikia.css Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, try again. Uh... Okay then try asking for what you need here ...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Mm. Nothing happens for me... :( Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Template page I change a few things to the template page, check it out and tell me how you like it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Eureka! It works now! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Stuff I got a few questions: 1. What are the requirements to become an Admin in this site? 2. Can you change the "EAW" slang? 3. Is there a nickname I could use on you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Er...how to do that? Can you do it for me? Chance normally do that kind of stuff...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Got it! Userbox is in now. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Anakin Skyobiliviator, Checking in. I am back, to editing your site again. Order 66 Yeah, I thought the Order 66 page was off becase EAW (...) was relesed before Ep. 3. And look at the Obi-Wan page because it has Ep. 3 content. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Forum and Admin Sir, I made a new forum for you called "Request" and I could help out a lot of things in this wiki if I am an Admin here, so with all due respect, can you make me one? If you don't trust me, ask Chance how trustworthy I am and my performance. Thanks. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) My return Must admit, I haven't done much for this wiki for some time, but I hope you liked what little I did. I tried to add pictures of as much as I could. RE: No Response You haven't responded to me, is it because you denied my request or you are just not online today? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Very much, sir. I will be working on a template right away. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Like the template I made? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Protect I will be protecting the main page to prevent vandals. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Trailer I add a trailer on the main page. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks for improving my wiki dude! You can keep if you want and leave as your own! MandalorianFettBoba 16:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC)MandalorianFettBoba Wiki stuff Hi there, I'm the founder of the Think Tank, and I'm looking to customize it to look awesome. I've asked around, but I've only gotten help on a few things, so I'm hoping you can help with this. Assuming you customized this wiki. could you please tell me how to customize my Home Page, (you know, wallpapers and stuff), and also the wiki title (at the top of the page, yours says: Star Wars Empire At War in white and red, it also links back to the Home Page of the wiki), and finally, that little icon that appears on your browser in front of the name on your tab. I hope you can help me out, I've asked every where else and come up dry, so?--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ''']] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 10:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Requesting Permission to Enlist in Your Ranks Greetings, Lihkan. I am known by many names in many sectors of the Galactic Internet, but here in the Outer Wikia Colonies I am The Legendary Revan. Empire At War has been known to me as the greatest RTS of all time, even as of now in 2014. Coming to a wiki in spelling turmoil and data insufficiency brings me true disappointment. Therefore, I volunteer to assume a large role regarding this wiki's reconstruction. I know there are thousands in this modern day who still play this game, and I feel that upgrading this wiki to Tech Level 5 would greatly benefit them. Please respond as soon as you can, as I am eager to read your reply. (Aside from the banter of my roleplay as the Imperial Grand Admiral Revan, I'm serious about volunteering to help lead the reconstruction. I'm a great fan of ol' Empire at War and a bigger fan of Star Wars entirely. If I'm accepted, I can promise you only the most informative, useful, yet concise pages I can provide. You can contact me by my Wikia account, my email at alecdaleno@gmail.com, my Disqus account at Tyber_Zann, and my Pazaak Cantina account at SkywalkerPazaak.) The Legendary Revan (talk) 11:42, October 15, 2014 (UTC) This wiki was edited by Newsynthetic I added alot of infomation and images especially. Also made some pages that are place holders, and hopefully people will add more information to them. I didn't do most of the tactical and weather information for planets as well as stats for the buildings. Overall, I added the planet pages, the planet upgrades and most of the new structures pages like the Planetary cannons. I also edited the catergory page design, with the logos and images. Also hi everybody. =) 11:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC)